


Come on now touch me, babe

by StarCityRebels



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: 70s comics are 70s, Betaed, Friends to Lovers, Hippies, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Road Trips, Silver Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCityRebels/pseuds/StarCityRebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1971: Ollie and Hal on a road trip to find America.</p>
<p>Also falling for each other.</p>
<p>GL/GA "Hard Traveling Heroes" era hippie hook-ups but light on cannon.</p>
<p>This is a sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041957">Not to Touch the Earth </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on now touch me, babe

Back on the road. Hard traveling heroes. We know the drill. Doing good for the little guy. Not staying around to take credit.

The toxic dumping expose was at least a short term victory. We left the Res as early as we could because we wanted to make sure the public knew the real heroes are Kim and Nizone, not the two white men in green clothes.

Now we're driving across the southwest, the middle of nowhere. Seeing how long we can go on in the closest of quarters having the intensest of conversations about politics and morality and what it really means to save the world--- without having even the smallest acknowledgement of what had gone on between us in Niz's trailer. Without saying what it means to kiss your best friend while his hard cock is in your hand, your tongue in his mouth, his come dripping down your leg. 

Apparently it takes three long days.

Apparently it takes three days and three beers each and a particularly still night to make two emotionally stunted grown men (each in our own way), decide we need to maybe acknowledge that we'd made each other come and maybe that's something we should talk about. 

Even if our hook-up initially began with Hal balling Kim and me doing Niz, that night ended a lot more intimately between Hal and me than I figure either of us expected or imagined. I'm assuming. Since we haven't spoken about it.

I don't know what to think. I sure as hell don't know what Hal's thinking and if he's the recovering "square" and I'm the "happening guy" and if I'm at a loss for words I can only imagine he's even more mixed up about it.

I want to keep our act together, keep this journey going. I don't want him to think I'm going to make a move on him if he doesn't want me to and I'm not even sure what I want. I don't want things to get weird between us.

But damn it, things were always weird between us. 

Because regular guys don't decide to drop everything and hit the road together to Find America and maybe save it a little. Because guys with backgrounds and world-views as different as ours don't get that close this fast. 

But if Hal's not going to mention what happened I can live with that, so long as we keep moving forward together. 

We were making time heading across the southwest now into national park land. We'll be back in civilization soon in one more day. Our sights are set on taking out some traffickers down along the border. We'll try to help some campesinos caught between two governments that don't give a damn about them. So this is our last night to kick back before I start nocking arrows again.

It's too hot to breathe, the air barely moves. Good thing Hal had the foresight to stock the cooler with ice and beer before we left civilization. Beer’s not cold anymore but at least it’s not hot. We’ve spent two days crossing the park. 

Sleeping outside in a state park is a powerful feeling. It makes me feel vulnerable to nature, to circumstances and also vulnerable to beauty and awe. It's important to lose yourself outdoors from time to time and remember that people are just animals with store bought claws or wings. Like the Jefferson Airplane song says "It doesn't mean shit to a tree."

Neither of us grew up camping but both of us made a point of doing it as soon as we were old enough to go off on our own. 

After dinner we’re ready to hit the hay. One more night of sleeping as far apart as we can in the truck without making it look obvious that we're both trying to sleep as far apart as we can in the truck.

But before all that it’s time for a beer. We've had our nightly debate over how to end the Cold War. Hal's relating his theory to some space conflict I'd never heard of. But I'm good at remembering names in other languages so I think I'm catching his drift. 

He's got a map out to plan our navigation through the last section of the park. Hal's swearing by celestial navigation and I can't tell if he's serious or not. I'm pretty sure that's not how they trained him in the Air Force. Or on Oa. But his enthusiasm is contagious. He may be talking jive but it's too much fun to not play along.

"So as you can see Ollie, if we exit south by southwest past the mesa we'll have a straight shot to the highway. And then we'll be eating something other than your campfire chili. Which is great chili. The best! But my guts just can't take chili peppers this many days straight. I'm a white bread guy in need of white bread. And a hot shower because boy are we ripe." Hal laughs and rolls over next to me inadvertently. He stops laughing. And awkwardly scoots away. He actively pretends to look away. Anywhere else. 

We haven’t been in such close physical proximity since we left the Res. I realize it now. No hugs or high fives or any of the basic gestures of easy camaraderie. He's been trying not to touch me because he doesn't want me to get the wrong idea. Man, I'm an asshole. I need to apologize. 

"I know you're sick of my chili. I'm sick of my chili. There comes a time in each man's life where he must consider learning how to cook more than one thing. Hal my friend: I believe this is that moment," I say with mock sincerity. It's almost my General MacArthur voice. He laughs. But he doesn't look at me. He looks at the stars. I need to say something now. 

"Hal, I owe you an apology. And I'm apparently not man enough to do that unless I'm buzzed."

Hal goes silent. He doesn't even move. 

"What we’re doing on this trip….This has been the most important work of my life. I wouldn't be here without you and I can't do it without you. I know I overstepped my bounds the other night. Christ, I was impressed enough that you were willing to smoke grass with us." I chuckle as I speak but Hal doesn't even smile. He looks sad.

"What I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry I shanghaied you into my sex life. I'm sorry I..." and my mouth is dry because I should tell Hal I'm sorry I touched him. But I'm not sorry I touched him. I'm a goddamn terrible person. I'm a perv.

"I think with my prick and I'm sorry you had to be there for it," I finish. It hurts to look at him.

"Hey." Hal puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do. I mean. I've never done that before. But I've never done any of this before. Ollie, if I don't want to do something-- trust me, you'll know.” Hal runs his hand through his hair, his cheeks a little red. For a minute I think he's done. 

“Look,” he says. “I know how you think. You want everyone to join you. You want them to be so convinced by your ideals that they'll enlist in Robin Hood’s-- I’m sorry, I mean Ollie's Merry McGovernick Men. But what keeps you up at night? You worry that people just follow you because you're one charming bastard. And you are one charming pinko hippie bastard. But that's not why people follow you. They follow you because they respect you. And I'm not following you at all. This is a team up. We're equals."

"That's some deep shit. I want to say your you’re wrong, but man... You're probably not wrong," I say. 

"I'm not going to lie. I'm a little angry I had to remind you I'm not your sidekick. But if you weren't so stubborn we wouldn't have so much in common. Yeah -- you're my partner. Put a space on either side of a dash We're Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid." He smirks at me, proud to have made a hip reference. It feels like everything. I laugh.  
"You got that Ollie? I'm here because I want to be. Same as you. So stop apologizing for that other stuff." He gestures between us with his free hand.

I realize how close we are. I reach over him and grab my next beer.

"God Hal, you're sharp. I’m a lucky son of a bitch to have you as a friend. I dig it. No more treating you like a sidekick."

Hal toasts me with the other can. Our beers spill together a little.

"Remember when we first met? At the old League HQ? I thought you'd be as bad as that fascist lug Hawkman. Thought you'd need a boxing-glove arrow to the keister. But instead---here we are."

"I could never be as bad as Carter. I've worked with too many kinds of people, I've messed up too many times myself to think like that pinhead. But you weren't wrong to wonder. My whole adult life was in the Air Force. Or in space,” he laughs. “And when you caught up with me I had my head up my ass as far as earth was concerned. You did open my eyes. About politics, Star City, The Res, Detroit, the whole damn system." He gets quiet for a moment, smiles and swigs some more beer.

"And about myself, Ollie. Don't know about you but that was the first time I ever touched another man." He looks at me for an instant, takes a sip of beer and looks up at the stars again.

"It doesn't have to mean anything," I try to reassure him. And then Hal looks at me like I'm really crazy. Like I just told him Nixon was going to win reelection.

"Ollie." He sounds exasperated. Maybe even a little angry.

"Really Hal, we're just on the road, figuring things out and we tried something new. It doesn't mean we have to make a big deal about it."

"No," Hal says firmly. 

I don't know what he's saying no to. But there are two brown eyes boring through me. Looking so deeply and intensely into mine that it hurts. I can't look away and returning his gaze is making my blood rush, my eyes burn. I can't speak. I wait.

"Listen Ollie, it means something to me. You may say it's all the same to you, but it means something to me." He leans in towards me without breaking eye contact. His breath is hot and on my face and smells like Pabst. He says in a low voice, "It feels dangerous. And I like it."

I kiss him. Because I understand. And that's my opening.

I feel his stubble rasp my lips. I taste his mouth. Then he wrestles my tongue down against his. His arm is strong against my back till I pull him down on top of me. He's still looking into my eyes as we twist together. He holds his full weight off me and I peel off his shirt. 

I'm practically petting his chest because he doesn't have tits to grab. His chest hair is straight and soft and his pecs are hard and perfect. I need to feel his whole solid body against me. I pull him all the way on top of me and kiss down his neck. The ridges of the truck bed are hard against my back. I reach around for something to put under my head and the closest thing is his leather flight jacket.

It smells like... it's the most male smell I can imagine. That kills me on a political level. But my cock has a mind of its own. Apparently the smell of the military industrial complex gets it up and now I'm painfully hard. Hal feels it. I feel him against my leg. I rub my leg against his cock. Just so he knows that I know and I know when he moans.

I take a gamble. “Hey, sit up a sec. I want to suck you.”

He nods and rocks back on to his knees. I work his pants down. His cock is hard and dark and I need to taste it. I lick a stripe down the side and it tastes like Man. I don't know how to describe it but that's what it is. 

I spin my tongue around the crown. It feels smooth and it needs to be sucked so I do. I suck his head between my lips and he sighs the sweetest noise. I take the base of his cock in my hand. I suck down as much of his length as I can manage which is a pretty impressive amount if I do say so myself. I lick my hand to wet it and I stroke the rest of his cock in time to my sucking.

There's no way to confuse sucking cock with eating muff. He is entirely hard. He demands suction. The wrist action is different. But my calluses are less of an issue.

I try taking him in further. I stroke his balls. I grab his round ass and I feel that he's trembling.

His hands are in my hair. He doesn't push me. He doesn't pull. His hands are just there. Feeling me.

"Ollie, I'm not going to come first. On principle. And I need you right now."

My brain immediately goes to the image of fucking him. That sculpted ass again my hips. Open. Taking me. Where presumably no man has gone before. But that seems wildly improbable given his lack of experience and do we even have lube? When he leans down I realize he means he wants to suck me too. 

"I'll never turn down a BJ. It's against my mantra," I joke. I mean, it's also true.

Then I hear myself sigh as he gets his enormous hand around me. It's so like my own – it could be my own. But he's not an archer, the calluses are in the wrong places. The angle of it is alien. He's moving his hand trying to get the angle right. He squeezes me.

"Fuck," someone says.

He slowly licks it. Like he's tasting me. He does it for so long and I can't breathe. And then he can't breathe because he's trying to deepthroat me. I feel his throat flutter around me. It's like getting head back in high school because he doesn’t know how to manage it all. Yet it's nothing like a high school BJ because he's a man. An enormous man built out of muscle and willpower and a burning green fire that's maddeningly familiar.

I’m so turned on I could come just from the sight of him. From just the knowledge of it all. And from the danger of not knowing what to do. That feels hot too. 

But there's something I remember from that other night. Something I need to feel.

I lift his head up and kiss him again. The square jaw. The taste of cock. 

I pull him down next to me so we're laying side by side. Facing each other. I lick my hand, trying to do it erotically but damn if I know. His cock was wet already. He’s been leaking pre-cum like I haven't in years and if that's not the hottest thing then I don't know. I take his cock in hand, and with mine. I jack us together. 

That's what I need. The unblinking maleness of his cock against mine. Because this is undeniable. 

We slide perfectly. In height, in length, in how hard we need it, if his moaning is any indication. We sound the same for once. Equally helpless. Equally close to coming.

Hal has one arm around my back, the other grabbing my thighs. Then my balls.

"Look what you do to me. I'm rutting like a kid again," I say in a shakier voice than anticipated.

Hal said he wanted me to come first. I'm sure he does. But I'm not having that. I want his cum on me. I want him to feel as wild as I do right now.

"Is this what you want, babe?" I ask him as I roll my abs against him and speed up the pace of my strokes.

"Yes!" he says. No hesitation. No fear. 

"I want you to come with me," I tell him.

"Yes yes yes," and the last one is barely a word because he's coming on my cock and I'm coming too. Same as him. I grip us through aftershocks that seem to rattle him, then he rolls on top of me. My head is resting on his leather bomber again. His smell... I'm in a haze as he kisses me.

We're panting. But we don't spring apart. He's still on top of me, covering my body with his weight. I feel his cock against mine. Coming down. We're not hard anymore. The sensation of his wet, soft cock tickles against mine. That's the most intimate piece of this. We're done. We got off. But we're still together. Because we're not done. We're wet and soft and vulnerable and together.

We kiss slow and breathless. I find my hand is stroking his face.

When his weight starts to get too much I roll us over so we're side by side. 

The heat in our bodies is wearing off. I grab a piece of clothing from nearby, not even caring what it is and mop the jizz off both of us.

"We'll hit a laundromat tomorrow anyway," I say under my breath and realize I'm laughing.

Hal rummages for his sleeping tarp and pulls it over the both of us. Since, yeah, we're sleeping together. He balls up my clothes under his head like a pillow, to match his jacket which is under me. 

I look up at the stars and ask him to remind me which constellations we're seeing. Hal tells me and then I'm asleep.

I wake up before the sun hits us hard. There's a weight on me and I feel Hal's arms wrapped around my chest. Well that's something new. 

And good? Very good. 

His morning boner is resting motionless against me and at a weird angle. I have one too at half mast. Feeling his, knowing it's right there – makes my blood rush down and I feel high. But I gotta whiz so I try to talk myself down (think about Nixon) as I untangle myself to go behind a rock.

Hal wakes up as I move and says, "Your delts and traps are huge."

"Yeah, you fire a bow at 30 rounds per minute and it's bound to happen. I should teach you some time. You'd like it."

When I'm done I climb back into the truck bed with Hal. I nuzzle into soft brown hair, forget about Nixon and almost forget about the whole day ahead of us as his nose taps against my pointy honker.

"I could sharpen a knife on your cheekbones," says Hal.

"That's not how blade sharpening works..." 

"Shut up and take a compliment."

"Take this," I say, and I kiss him hard, tongue in his mouth my hand on his magnificent ass. Christ I ---- I do want to be inside him. But not right now. This is more than enough. We’re together.

_[I looked at you, you looked at me I smiled at you, you smiled at me And we're on our way No we can't turn back, babe ...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IW-gerAdxpY) _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa) for beta-ing and encouraging me!
> 
> I'll probably be writing a sequel to this featuring the two of them hooking up in crummy hotel rooms and competing over which of them can be more licentious to the other. The boys can't help it.
> 
> This story is a sequel to [Not to Touch the Earth ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041957)
> 
> I keep making Doors song references. The bit at the end would be the outro song if this was a movie. It's "I Looked at You". And this story title is of course also from The Doors song "Touch Me".


End file.
